The present application relates generally to the field of wheeled strollers for children. More particularly, the present invention relates to a braking mechanism for a jogging stroller that includes both a parking brake and a friction drag brake integrated into a wheel hub carrier and selectively operated by a single user control lever.
Jog strollers for transporting babies and young children are well known in the art. Such strollers typically include three wheels of larger diameter, often 20 to 40 cm in diameter, that are more suitable for higher travel speeds over sometimes less than smooth surfaces. Many jog strollers conveniently include a drag braking mechanism that can be operated by a user via a convenient hand lever positioned on the stroller handlebar. Often such brakes are simple cable actuated caliper brakes sourced from the bicycle field acting on the rim of one or more of the stroller wheels and include a lever disposed on the stroller handle. Strollers are also provided with a parking brake means for preventing one of more of the wheels from rotating when the parking brake is engaged. Parking brake actuation is typically engaged (prevents wheel rotation) or disengaged (allows wheel rotation) and often incorporated into wheel mounting hubs.
Design simplification continues to drive innovation in strollers. A braking mechanism for a jog stroller capable of both modulated braking and a parking brake function would provide great benefit. Additional advantages would be realized by a braking mechanism incorporating a single user control interface allowing both modulated drag braking and engagement/disengagement of the parking brake.